


Hinata's Group Chat (Karasuno's burning hell)

by rat_atthedisco



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AGH, Breaking the Fourth Wall, DADJOKESFROMDAICHI, Gay, Group chat, Karasuno Sleepover, Memes, Murder me plz, My first fic, Natsu is a memelord, Navy Seals meme, Noya and Tanaka Memeing around, Other, RiP kARASUNO, Spin the Bottle, angst???(ifyoucanevencallitthat), can't wake up, drunk momma suga, haikyuu!! - Freeform, some fluff :), wake me up, wake me up inside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_atthedisco/pseuds/rat_atthedisco
Summary: So Hinata created a group chat...FUCK





	1. Beginning Of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Making clear its my first fic there will be at least 30 chapters and I WILL T R Y my best to update weekly (this chapter, btw, is mainly asanoya, but you'll see more of the others in the next chapter, which WILL be longer, depending on the feedback i get. Im thinking about writing a smut fic, so comment if you want that! If i get at least 20 comments for it, ill post smut on saturdays. Maybe call it smut saturdays( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)??
> 
> User names:
> 
> Sunnyboi - Hinata
> 
> MilkQueen - Kageyama
> 
> PourSomeSugaOnMe - Sugawara
> 
> #1Dad - Daichi
> 
> DabbingCaillou - Tanaka
> 
> Help0_0 - Asahi
> 
> theseshadesareguchi - Yams
> 
> Tsukkisaur - Tsukki
> 
> Smallbodybigsucc - Noya
> 
> Stopit - Ennoshita 
> 
> yAHHchi - Yachi
> 
> KiyokOHSHIT - Kiyoko
> 
> RawrxD;3 - Natsu (you'll see why even tho she comes in later)

**Sunnyboi added MilkQueen, #1 Dad + 9 others to "HUMP ME"**

**#1 Dad:** HINATA WHAHV

 **Smallbodybigsucc:** FUCK ME

 **DabbingCaillou:** DADDY BETR MAKE ME CHOKE (YOU BETTA)

 **#1 Dad:**  WHAT IS THIS

 **HelpMe0_0:**  NOT THATSONGH NOYA WHY

 **#1 Dad:**  WHAT SONH

 **HelpMe0_0:** ~~~~_[this](https://youtu.be/Tzuvfy4jFwE)_

 **#1 Dad:** DEAR G O D

 **PourSomeSugaOnMe:** children please

 **PourSomeSugaOnMe:** mother is speaking

 **#1 Dad:** listen to your mom

 **PourSomeSugaOnMe:** thank you hon~

 **Smallbodybigsucc** : WOAHHH

 **PourSomeSugaOnMe:** say more and youre grounded

 **DabbingCaillou:** LMAO NOYA BETTER RUN

 **SunnyBoi:** ohmygod he's actually running down my street

 **MilkQueen:** OHMYGOD I SEE TOO SUGA IS RUNNING AFTER HIM

 **Tsukkisaur:** how can you both see 

 **SunnyBoi:** KAGS IS AT MY HOUSE  BUT OMG IM DEADFSTGYHU

 **Tsukkisaur:** now hinata why is he at your house

 **DabbingCaillou:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) i see a ship arising

 **KiyokOHSHIT:** k a g e h i n a is your new ship name

 **SunnyBoi:** NO ITS NOT LIKE THAT

 **KiyokOHSHIT:** Don't make me talk about your guys "stretching session"

 **SunnyBoi:** you w o U L D N ' T

 **KiyokOHSHIT:** b u t  i   w o u l d

 **SunnyBoi:** I ONLY MOANED BECUSE MY BACK HURTT

 **KiyokOHSHIT** **:** and it wasn't bc his crotch touched yours???

 **Smallbodybigsucc:** I'm BACK AT MY HOUSE THANK FUCK I WAS ABOUT TO DIE FROM AN ANGRY MUM

 **theseshadesareguchi:** rip noya lmao

 **Tsukkisaur** : shut up yamaguchi

 **theseshadesareguchi:** sorry tsukki :)

 **DabbingCaillou:** hey are you guys free after saturday practice 2morrow my parents and sis are gone for the weeknd

 **theseshadesareguchi:** kind of out of nowhere but yes as long as Tsukki's coming(*^_^*)

 **Tsukkisaur:** Fuck it why not

 **Sunnyboi:** Kageyama and I both say yes

 **#1 Dad:** suga told me everyone says yes even shimizu and yachi

 **Tsukkisaur:** wouldn't that be taken wrong by their parents??

 **Smallbodybigsucc:**  WHOSE GONNA TELL HIM

 **Sunnyboi:**...

 **MilkQueen:** are you not aware they are dating saltishima?

 **theseshadesareguchi:** OHMYGOD SALTISHIMA IM R O L L I N G

 **Tsukkisaur:** shut it yams

**Smallbodybigsucc: _yams_**

**Sunnyboi: _yams_**

**DabbingCaillou: _yams_**

**Smallbodybigsucc: _I SHIP IT_**

**DabbingCaillou: *BOARDS THE TSUKKIYAMA SHIP* TOOT TOOT ALL ABOARD FUCKERS**

**Tsukkisaur:** WHATTHEFUCK IS TSUKIYAMA

 **theseshadesareguchi** :idk tsukki

 **Tsukkisaur:** and when did a boat come in???

**DabbingCaillou: B R O**

**Smallbodybigsucc:** YOUR [S H I P](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=ship) NAME

 **Tsukkisaur:** WHO ELSE IS A VICTIM OF THIS "SHIPPING"

 **DabbingCaillou:** Welp milk dude and sun boy jesus and my meme boy-a-hoy mom and dad and i believe thats it

 **yAHHchi:** i heard ships

 **KiyokOHSHIT:** SAME WHICH ARE WE TALKING ABOUT

 **HelpMe0_0:**...guys its 3:00 AM sleep please saturday practice is 2morrow

 **StopIt:** Seriously go the fuck to sleep

 **yAHHchi:** lmao he literally just joined to tell us off

 **Tsukkisaur:** says the one who joined just for the ships

 **yAHHchi:** fuvk ur rigjt

 **Tsukkisaur:** aren't i always

 **MilkQueen:** asswipe

 **Tsukkisaur:** didn't know you could still text while sucking a certain number 10's dick 

**PourSomeSugaOnMe: _CHILDREN_**

**Smallbodybigsucc:** OH SHIT MAMA IS MAD R U NN

 **#1 Dad:** THIS IS WHY YOU LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER

 **Sunnyboi:** I CAN SMELL MOTHERLY FURY OHNO

 **MilkQueen:** WE WONT EVEN HAVE A TEAM AFTER WE ALL DIE

 **yAHHchi:** LEMME JUST YEET TF OUTTA HERE

 **StopIt:** FOR FUCKS SAKE  _GO TO SLEEP_

 **DabbingCaillou:** make me ;)

 **StopIt:**...why do i date you

                                           

                                                 ---*ny o o m into future after saturday practice (Noya)*---

 

The boy walked towards his friend's house. His hair was wet from the rain, so it drooped down. He didn't bother to fix it. Nishinoya rang the doorbell. 

"Ennoshita, someone's here! Get off for a second" He heard in a muffled voice behind the door. Noya knew it was Tanaka. 

"Dude...your hair. Want your boyfriend to see you like that?" The bald guy said smugly. The shorter shoved him and jokingly said "Fuck you bro" as he followed his ass of a friend into the house. On the inside, however, he was reacting differently. Sure, he acted flamboyant and jokingly flirty around the gentle 3rd year, who always reacted to it in a flustered manner. Everyone knew it was a joke though -  _thought_ they knew it was a joke. The small boy started it as a humorous stunt, but it really just grew into a less nerve wracking way of conveying his true feelings for the nervous boy. The short libero felt bad in a sense, convincing Asahi that his flirting was just mindless teasing. He was scared of the other finding out his true feelings, terrified to ruin their relationship.

He sat on Tanaka's couch while Ennoshita and Tanaka "fixed up" the kitchen. Suddenly, he heard a shattering noise outside. To spare himself from more kissing noises, Nishinoya went to check it out. Before he could open the door further, he heard a phone conversation going on - a clearly private one. He peeked out the cracked door to see a familiar long haired boy cleaning a glass bottle mess frantically.

"No suga! Noya doesn't feel the same! Why would he? I'm a nervous wreck!" Asahi exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SoooooOoooOoOoOo
> 
> Sleepover commences  
> and  
> it  
> gets  
> F U C K E D U P  
> (Ft Natsu on facetime)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this got out late so as an apology I'm putting out a smut fic of a pairing of your choice by tomorrow but DEFINITELY no later than wednesday (its march 26, 2017 as I'm writing) so vote for the pair on my twitter @sugawarabestmum by wednesday
> 
> plz like this i spent 5 hours on it

_LATER THAT NIGHT...._

Everyone had arrived, and they were all in a circle. Dusk was beginning to set in, and they had not done much besides wait for everyone else. Tanaka was out doing something with Noya he refused to disclose. And everyone knows what happened last time those two were alone together. Three words: Horse. Fireworks. Gym. And a fourth word too:

Trouble.

"Uhm...shouldn't we see-" Sugawara was cut off by a flung open door. The whole crowd, which consisted of Yamaguchi, who was clinging to Tsukishima, Kageyama, who had been fighting with Hinata priorly, Daichi, who no one noticed had his arm around Sugawara, Ennoshita, who was ready to take on any bullshit that came his way, Kiyoko and Yachi, who were up against each other, and Asahi, who was silently flustered. Noya was carrying a curious bag behind Tanaka, but both of them had the same sly smile. Everyone was worried, except for the two trouble makers, who just smirked. Tanaka broke the silence by furthering the group's terror by saying the mocking sentence:

"Why is everyone so scared? We just bought some stuff." He emphasized on "stuff", which lead Sugawara to ask what was inside. He never got a response- well he did, actually, just a terrifying one. Several bottles clanked onto the table.

"OH MY GOD!" Daichi screamed. Most were in shock, while Hinata was in his own world of obliviousness, Kageyama too, though it was only shown with a somewhat stoic stare at the bottles, and Yamaguchi was just open mouthed while clinging to Tsukishima, who remained nonchalant about the minors with alcohol. 

"Ho-how did you get this?!" Asahi stammered.

"Let us just say we know a certain store clerk that maybe also coaches." Noya responded.

"Ukai?!"

"Shhh, you pure child. Now, are you gonna try it or not?'

"Uhm, Tanaka, maybe you should- SUGA?!"

Daichi looked at his close friend, who already finished half the bottle. He'd seen the silver haired boy drunk before, and lets say that he could NOT hold his liquor- or hold himself together. One sip he'd had and he was blackout drunk, but half a whole bottle? Well, that was gonna be a disaster. Kiyoko was getting her short blonde girlfriend to drink several glasses.  Daichi looked around frantically, and he spotted Hinata and Kageyama sharing a bottle. 

"It's bitter!" The small decoy whined.

"It's because of the citrus dumbass!" Kageyama retorted. 

"You're both idiots huh? Kiyoko, come with me." Yachi said, encouraging her girlfriend to make out with her, while already drunk, like most.

 _We're fucked,_ the captain thought internally. Just then, Suga slammed his bottle on the table.

"Spin the fuckin' bottle bitchess!!" The boy said in an intoxicated tone. Just then, Hinata's phone rang.

"Who the fuck is "RawrxD;3?" Tsukishima said, egging on the boy's response so he could get the opportunity for a snide comment. Just then, an orange haired girl popped up on screen.

"Hey bitchbaby, whats happening?" Hinata's little sister, Natsu, said into the screen.

"You're the baby!"

"You're the bitch."

"Ugh. I'm at Tanaka's."

"Well isn't- IS THAT ALCOHOL I SEE?"

"NATSU IT'S JUST-"

"No don't worry, I just wanna see the fuckery going on."

Hinata placed his phone propped up on the tissue box in the middle of the table. Sugawara leaned onto Daichi.

"Hey, you little orange shit! We're playing spin the bottle fucking watch us!" Sugawara yelled into the phone. At this point, half the team was at least a little bit buzzed. Yamaguchi and Asahi were shaking, though they had two gulps, Hinata and Kageyama were slurring insults at each other, Yachi was messily dragging Kiyoko to the other room ( _Time to get some;)_ , Kiyoko internally monologued) while Ennoshita Tsukishima and Daichi stayed away from the alcohol, and basically put themselves in charge. Noya and Tanaka were sober, however, really just intending to get everyone vulnerable drunk. They were speaking of how the game was gonna go ( "Dude, we gotta fuck them UP!" Noya exclaimed) when Tanaka had an idea. 

"Dude, what if we set up our ships? Like got Orange dude to kiss angry milk guy?"

"Oh. My. God. GENIUS!"

Tanaka spoke openly to the group about the game, leaving out the shipping part and keeping that between him and Noya. Everyone agreed, even the three sobers, though reluctantly.

"Psst, baldie and rat boy! Lean in." Natsu half-whispered.

"Fuck you! But what do you want?" Noya retorted. 

"I'll give you, no joke,11033.10 yen if you get my brother to kiss that black haired dude, you know, number 9 on the court. He rambles to himself about that 'sexy number 9' at night, though he claims to be straight. He's  _straight_ up obsessed is what he is."

"Deal, you little shit. We can do more for an extra 2206.62."

"Fine. But I better see it."

"Gross."

"Just hide the phone somewhere."

"Ok."

Suga slurred out "Whose gonna spin first? C'mon kids!"

"Why n-not?" Asahi said, through tears. It became apparent that Asahi was the crying type of drunk. He spun, and Tanaka executed his secret internal plan: stop the bottle on Noya. He knew, and so did everyone else, that Noya's "teasing" was just constant under-the-line flirting, and Asahi was flustered because he thought his crush just constantly fucked with him. Everyone knew they loved each other, but they didn't. They were completely oblivious to each other's feelings. And it angered Tanaka. He poked his finger subtly on the bottle, and it stopped.

On Daichi.

Asahi grimaced. Daichi showed a stoned face that internally screamed.

 _Fuck_ , Tanaka thought. Meanwhile, Noya's head raced with overthinking.

_Daichi?! How can it land on him?! Fuck that, those lips were meant for me!_

With a flash, The boy swooped across the table while Tanaka gave Natsu the view. Everyone watched as Noya slammed his lips against Asahi's. Asahi looked as if he were gonna faint. He was caught up in the fact that his longtime infatuation just  _kissed_ him. Not because he had to, but because he wanted to. The small boy went to pull back, and Asahi would've let him, for fear of scaring him, but his body wanted more of Nishinoya Yuu. His hands lead their own program as they grabbed the small boy's wet hair and pulled him closer. Everyone cheered-except for Sugawara, who passed out, and Daichi, who was ranting to Kiyoko in the other room. Meanwhile, Yachi, slightly buzzed, joined after Asahi and Noya  _finally_ separated from their ~~makeout~~ kiss. 

"N-next?" Hinata stammered. 

"Th-the dumbass is-HIC- is drunk." Kageyama snorted, while also buzzed, but still somewhat rational. 

"I-I'll g-go" The still shaky Yamaguchi stuttered. He was clearly not used to alcohol. He did a flimsy flick of his wrist to move the bottle. It landed on his tall blonde friend.

"What? This has to be-" Tsukishima started, but was silenced by Yamaguchi's kiss on his cheek. 

Tsukishima led him to another room, the kitchen. There was a moment of silence before everyone heard clanking and a confused yet endeared yelp. They assumed those two were "busy", so they counted everyone left that was still conscious (not calling out Suga but calling out Suga): Asahi, Noya, Kageyama, Hinata, Tanaka, Ennoshita and Yachi, who was now holding the phone with Natsu.

"This is some stupid shit! Now, we do lap dances!" Natsu snidely stated.

"You're eager huh? Okay, Hinata, spin!" Tanaka exclaimed. 

The orange haired boy was doing everything unconsciously, doing what he wanted without thinking. Yachi smugly stopped the bottle on Kageyama.

"Dance for him." Yachi said in a snarky tone, while looking Hinata in the eye. Natsu covered her camera, not wanting to see her brother dance so illicitly. Tanaka played some raunchy stripper song. The short number 10 went to the bathroom to "prepare to destroy Kageyama". He came out, having edited his outfit _majorly_. His white button up was opened, exposing some of his chest with black suspenders. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Hinata's shirt was tucked into his shorts.  _His shorts_. He had high waisted black shorts with minimal length that barely covered his ass. What covered most of his legs was a pair of black thigh high socks. He finished it all with red matte lipstick.

"HINATA YOU STOLE MY SHIT!" Natsu screamed as she peeked through the camera. Everyone was intrigued at what would happen next, while Kageyama felt his "special area" getting excited. Hinata, shockingly, crawled towards Kageyama, who was stoned faced, but redder than anything could describe or compare to. Hinata straddled Kageyama and grinded his middle onto Kageyama's. 

"Damn Hinata!" Noya hooted, as he sat in Asahi's lap.

Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck and continued teasing the black haired boy's groin. He touched the boy's lips tenderly. Meanwhile, the black haired boy attempted to conceal his boner. Hinata flipped over and rubbed his ass onto him. The taller moaned. Hinata turned again and kissed the boy's neck before getting off. He flipped off the whole group. Natsu uncovered her camera.

"Should my brother be called Hoenata now?"

"Yep!" Yachi yelled.

At this point, it was quite late and everyone slept differently, Asahi and Noya sharing a futon, Suga having been lifted onto the couch by Daichi, who slept next to him, Ennoshita and Tanaka in the bedroom, Yachi and Kiyoko heading to Saeko's room, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sharing the floor, and Hinata and Kageyama having fallen asleep where they were.

Suga woke up with a slight ache. He took some medicine he found and went back to sleep. However, in the middle of the night, Daichi woke to the feeling of cloth on his hand, which hung from the couch. He saw the silver haired boy next to him and realized he'd fallen off the couch. The thing was, Suga slept in a long shirt- which had flown up, exposing pink laced panties. Daichi, though he and the boy were just friends, felt his heart skip a beat. 

_He won't wake Daichi, just do it._

He grabbed it. Daichi grabbed the boy's plump, round ass. He felt it around before he heard a voice mutter his name questioningly. Daichi retracted his hand, flustered. 

"Babe its-"

He slammed his hand over his mouth. He was really coming down with something, huh? He always felt his heart trip over it's own strings, he felt his mind go blank, stomach drop. All sorts of things. And got the urge to do  _weird_ things to him. 

Some would say it's love. Daichi thought it as something to deny, the "thing to deny" being love, of course.

The next moment, Suga was atop him, pinning him to the bed.

"Feel it again Daichi." The beautiful setter purred into the captain's ear. Daichi, oddly compliant, placed both hands on the boy's ass. Suga leaned against his chest. He bit Daichi's neck, leaving a mark. Daichi lifted the boy's legs and pinned him against the wall. He returned a mark, but also ended up forcing a moan out of Sugawara. Daichi let himself go. He lifted the boy's thigh around himself, as the victim of Daichi's hands wrapped his arms around his neck. He kissed the captain, who paused before feeling the silver haired boy's hands in his own brown hair. He continued to make out, and even slipped in his tongue. He felt Suga moan against their entangled tongues. He loved it.  _Loved it._ Daichi loved making that boy his. He squeezed Suga's ass more, and then smacked it.

" _Ugh, Fuck!"_ Suga moaned with pleasure. Suga loved seeing that, sexy,  _sexy_ captain dominate him. He had always wanted this. And he just couldn't handle having it. They suddenly realized, simultaneously:

_I just made out with my best friend._

_But I've always wanted it._

 

 


End file.
